EpicLLOYD/Gallery
}} Bill O'Reilly In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Bill O'Reilly Title Card.png|Bill O'Reilly's title card|link=Bill O'Reilly Adolf Hitler In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Chuck Norris In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris Chuck Norris Title Card.png|Chuck Norris' title card|link=Chuck Norris John McCain Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as John McCain (cameo)|link=John McCain EL as Macho.png|EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Macho Man Title Card.jpg|Macho Man Randy Savage's title card|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Bach Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Bach (cameo)|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Carl Sagan Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo)|link=Carl Sagan Genghis Khan In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Genghis Khan Title Card.png|Genghis Khan's title card|link=Genghis Khan Napoleon Bonaparte In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Bonaparte Title Card.png|Napoleon Bonaparte's title card|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Benjamin Franklin in Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Ben Franklin Title Card.png|Ben Franklin's title card|link=Ben Franklin Gandalf The White In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf Gandalf Title Card.png|Gandalf's title card|link=Gandalf Gandalf The Grey In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Things 1 & 2 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Thing 1 & 2|link=Things 1 & 2 Hannibal Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal (cameo)|link=John "Hannibal" Smith Murdock Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Murdock (cameo)|link=H. M. Murdock Face Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Face (cameo)|link=Templeton "Face" Peck Mr. McFeely Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Mr McFeely (cameo)|link=Mr. McFeely Captain Kirk In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Captain Kirk Title Card.png|Captain Kirk's title card|link=Captain Kirk EpicLLOYD In Battle Exercise Outfit.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in his exercise outfit|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD Title Card.png|EpicLLOYD's title card|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as himself|link=EpicLLOYD Adolf Hitler In Battle 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in ERB 16|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card 2.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Pleistarchus Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus (cameo)|link=Pleistarchus Mario In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario Mario Brothers Title Card.png|The Mario Brothers' title card|link=Mario Brothers Young Elvis Presley In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as young Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Elvis Presley Title Card.png|Elvis Presley's title card|link=Elvis Presley Old Elvis Presley In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as old Elvis Presley|link=Elvis Presley Marlon Brando Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando (cameo)|link=Marlon Brando Bill Gates In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Bill Gates Title Card.png|Bill Gates' title card|link=Bill Gates Frank Sinatra In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Frank Sinatra Title Card.png|Frank Sinatra's title card|link=Frank Sinatra Mitt Romney In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney Mitt Romney Title Card.png|Mitt Romney's title card|link=Mitt Romney Marty McFly Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo)|link=Marty McFly Clint Eastwood In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Clint Eastwood Title Card.png|Clint Eastwood's title card|link=Clint Eastwood Robin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Robin|link=Robin Elf 1 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf #1|link=Elves Elf 2 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf #2|link=Elves Elf 3 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Elf #3|link=Elves Adam In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam|link=Adam Adam Title Card.jpg|Adam's title card|link=Adam White Preacher Cameo 2.png|EpicLLOYD as a White Preacher (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March Thomas Edison In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Thomas Edison Title Card.png|Thomas Edison's title card|link=Thomas Edison Babe Ruth In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Babe Ruth Title Card.png|Babe Ruth's title card|link=Babe Ruth Skrillex In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Skrillex|link=Skrillex Skrillex Title Card.png|Skrillex's title card|link=Skrillex Joseph Stalin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Joseph Stalin Title Card.png|Joseph Stalin's title card|link=Joseph Stalin Mikhail Gorbachev In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Adolf Hitler In Battle 3.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in ERB 34|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card 3.png|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Al Capone In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Al Capone|link=Al Capone Al Capone Title Card.png|Al Capone's title card|link=Al Capone Lilly Truscott Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (cameo)|link=Lilly Truscott Pablo Picasso In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Pablo Picasso Title Card.png|Pablo Picasso's title card|link=Pablo Picasso J. P. Morgan In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan|link=J. P. Morgan Walter White In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Walter White|link=Walter White Walter White Title Card.png|Walter White's title card|link=Walter White Superman In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Superman|link=Superman Superman Title Card.png|Superman's title card (as Clark Kent)|link=Superman William Wallace In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as William Wallace|link=William Wallace William Wallace Title Card.png|William Wallace's title card|link=William Wallace Leonardo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Leonardo|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Leonardo (Turtle) Title Card.png|Leonardo's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Donatello (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Donatello|link=Donatello (Turtle) Donatello (Turtle) Title Card.png|Donatello's title card|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Raphael|link=Raphael (Turtle) Raphael (Turtle) Title Card.png|Raphael's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Michaelangelo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Michelangelo|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Michelangelo (Turtle) Title Card.png|Michelangelo's title card|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Adam Savage In Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage Mythbusters Title Card.png|The Mythbusters' title card|link=The Mythbusters Clyde Barrow In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow Bonnie and Clyde Title Card.png|Bonnie & Clyde's title card|link=Bonnie & Clyde HannibalElephant.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter|link=Hannibal Lecter Screenshot 25.png|Hannibal Lecter's title card|link=Hannibal Lecter Phill.png|EpicLLOYD as Dr. Phil (cameo)|link=Dr. Phil Alfred hitchcock in battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock|link=Alfred Hitchcock Hitchcocktc.png|Alfred Hitchcock's title card|link=Alfred Hitchcock Aw ye bill preston bby.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston|link=Bill S. Preston Bill and Ted Title Card.png|Bill & Ted's title card|link=Bill & Ted Lloyd as Houdini.png|EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini|link=Harry Houdini Harry Houdini Title Card.png|Harry Houdini's title card|link=Harry Houdini Terminator In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as the Terminator|link=The Terminator]] Terminator-title-card.png|The Terminator's title card|link=The Terminator Lloyd as Socrates.png|EpicLLOYD as Socrates|link=Socrates SocratesTitleCard.png|Socrates' title card|link=Socrates Roman Soldiers.png|EpicLLOYD as Roman Soldiers|link=Roman Soldiers Stan Lee In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Stan Lee|link=Stan Lee StanLeeTitleCard.png|Stan Lee's Title Card Adolf3.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Season 3 trailer) Hitler4.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler's ghost (Season 4 trailer) Dis Rap Lloyd 1.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Charles|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1 Dis Raps Lloyd 2.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Southwest High|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Dis Raps Lloyd 3.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Christian|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3 Dis Raps Lloyd 4.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jennifer|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4 Dis Raps Lloyd 5.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Justin|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5 Dis Raps Lloyd 6.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in James|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 6 Dis Raps Lloyd 7.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Tyrance, William and Reshad|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7 Dis Raps Lloyd 8.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Daniel|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 Dis Raps Lloyd 9.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Joan|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 Dis Raps Lloyd 10.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Momma Metcalf|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire Dis Raps Lloyd 11.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Glasscock|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 1: Glasscock Dis Raps Lloyd 12.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jasone and Ramone|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone Dis Raps Lloyd 13.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas Dis Raps Lloyd 14.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in EthanAlways|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways Dis Raps Lloyd 15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Diamond|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond Epiclloyd.jpg|EpicLLOYD in "HEROES and VILLAINS" EpiclloydScars.png|EpicLLOYD in his music video, "Scars" VinnySq.png|EpicLLOYD as Vinny Squiggiliani Epiclloyd Epic School Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD in Epic School Battle Pete and Lloyd.png|Peter and Lloyd's cameo in the Rhett and Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link YouTubersAndObama.jpg|Lloyd, Peter, Alphacat, Hannah, Mark, and other YouTubers with Barack Obama Skärmavbild 2013-09-24 kl. 11.40.11.png|EpicLLOYD voicing Biggie Fries in "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" Seagull .png|EpicLLOYD as a seagull in the SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle EL on K&P.png|EpicLLOYD on Key & Peele ERBTeddy.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Theodore Roosevelt (ERB News) GLLoYDOS.png|EpicLLOYD as Sherlock Holmes in an unofficial battle EL.png|EpicLLOYD as an Elf (Santa is a Gangsta) Lloydyoutube.jpg|EpicLLOYD's YouTube avatar 150px-24185217.png.jpg|EpicLLOYD's Wikia avatar Lloyd ERDoH.png|Mary Doodles' drawing of all the Season 1 characters played by EpicLLOYD Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD